wamifandomcom-20200213-history
Challenges
Challenges are like starting a new game with a special set of rules. When you start a challenge, everything except Minion, Adventure, EXP Shop and Soul Shop (+ possible event) related stuff will reset and locked again. After you complete the challenge you will gain rewards and your previously earned limits and bonuses are added to current ones. You can cancel a challenge and gain back your old limits and bonuses at any time if the challenge is too hard. Starting a challenge will automatically reincarnate you. Note: The below list and individual challenge pages were updated just before Trophies were added to the game. Trophies dramatically increase player power and progression speed starting at about the same time challenges become available, so most challenge advice is outdated and they will be significantly easier than the wiki says. If you are getting started on challenges post-trophies, please update the wiki. Recommended challenge order, read the entries for individual challenges for details: # First Step 1 # Inferno 1 # First Step 2 # Farm XP/Dungeons and get Z6 gear # First Step 3 # Demon Master 1 # Farm XP/Dungeons and max common/rare gear (Z1 - Z6) # Blade Storm 1 # No Conjuring 1 # In Spiritus 1 # Reach stage 180 if you haven't already # In Spiritus 2 # Inferno 2 # Time Loop 1 # Farmer Life 1 # Build up Plaza and reach stage 225 # Time Loop 2 # First Step 4 # No Conjuring 2 # Blade Storm 2 # Demon Master 2 # After the first few Plaza prestiges, build it as high as possible and do these challenges all together # Time Loop 3 # Air Elemental 1 # First Step 5 # Inferno 3 # No Conjuring 3 # Reach stage 275-300 # Real Estate 1 # Blade Storm 3 # Air Elemental 2 # Blade Storm 4 # Air Elemental 3 # Blade Storm 5 # Work towards 330, max the row 2 perk spirit refill (demons) # Farmer Life 2 # No Reincarnation 1 # OPM 1 # Buy permanent plaza perk (5m PP), run constant auto plaza, complete rows 1 and 2 of perk shop page 2 # Real Estate 2 # No Reincarnation 2 # OPM 2 # Real Estate 3 # Learn To Walk Again 1 # Soft cap (1000 power) all of page 1 Synergy # Learn To Walk Again 2 # OPM 3 # Soft cap all of page 2 Synergy # No Reincarnation 3 # Learn To Walk Again 3 # Farmer Life 3 Note: You can reincarnate during challenges except for the No Reincarnation challenge. All challenges reward you with some Mana Refill, Mana Cap, EXP, and Souls. Most have additional, unique rewards. |- ! style="text-align: center;" |Challenge ! style="text-align: center;" |Max ! style="text-align: center;" |Tasks ! style="text-align: center;" |Unlock requirement ! style="text-align: center;" |First completion ! style="text-align: center;" |Middle completion ! style="text-align: center;" |Each completion ! style="text-align: center;" |Last completion |- | style="text-align: center;" |First Step | style="text-align: center;" |5 | style="text-align: center;" |Clear Stage X | style="text-align: center;" |Clear Stage 75 | style="text-align: center;" |Unlock a new Dungeon | style="text-align: center;" | 2nd - Loadout slot 3rd - Mana Refill from challenges avaible during chalenges | style="text-align: center;" |- | style="text-align: center;" |Minion Lab Pet Point Slot |- | style="text-align: center;" |Inferno | style="text-align: center;" |3 | style="text-align: center;" |Gain X level in Firewall Spell | style="text-align: center;" |Buy in the EXP Shop | style="text-align: center;" |Unlock Animated Swords & Animated Shields Spells | style="text-align: center;" | 2nd - Loadout slot | style="text-align: center;" |Base spell output of the base +50% | style="text-align: center;" |- |- | style="text-align: center;" |Demons Master | style="text-align: center;" |2 | style="text-align: center;" |Gather X Demons (temporary or permanent Demons do not count) | style="text-align: center;" |Own 160 Temporary Demons | style="text-align: center;" |Unlocks a new Dungeon | style="text-align: center;" | - | style="text-align: center;" |Increase base Demons reward by 1 | style="text-align: center;" |- |- | style="text-align: center;" |No Conjuring | style="text-align: center;" |3 | style="text-align: center;" |Clear Stage X with no Conjuring | style="text-align: center;" |2000 spells casted in Conjuring | style="text-align: center;" |Unlocks a new Dungeon | style="text-align: center;" | - |-5% Conjuring mana cost | style="text-align: center;" |- |- |Real Estate |6 |Get a total of 200 buildings in town |- |Unlocks Auto Plaza |- |100% increase (additive) in 7 town buildings | |- | style="text-align: center;" |Blade Storm | style="text-align: center;" |5 | style="text-align: center;" |Gain X levels in Animated Blades spell | style="text-align: center;" |Beat Inferno Challenge 1 | style="text-align: center;" |Unlock 2 new spells | style="text-align: center;" | 2nd & 3rd - Slime Bed 4th - Mixing Vat for Alchemy | style="text-align: center;" |Base spell output of the base +100% | style="text-align: center;" |Party Slot for Slime Adventure |- | style="text-align: center;" |In Spiritus | style="text-align: center;" |2 | style="text-align: center;" |Reach X spirit cap | style="text-align: center;" |200k spirit cap in next life | style="text-align: center;" |Unlocks a new Dungeon | style="text-align: center;" | - | style="text-align: center;" | - | style="text-align: center;" |Removes halving spirit generation on Reincarnate |- | style="text-align: center;" |Time Loop | style="text-align: center;" |3 | style="text-align: center;" |Reach X% bonus while being forced to reincarnate every 30min | style="text-align: center;" |Reach 500% reincarnation bonus | style="text-align: center;" |Unlocks a new Dungeon | style="text-align: center;" | - | style="text-align: center;" |Reincarnation bonus +10% | style="text-align: center;" |Your reincarnation bonus cannot be replaced by a lower one. (Doesn't apply to start of a challenge(?)) |- | style="text-align: center;" |Farmer Life | style="text-align: center;" |3 | style="text-align: center;" |Gather X times with maximum of 100 Demons | style="text-align: center;" |Combined Gathering Skill 150 or more | style="text-align: center;" |Unlocks a new Dungeon | style="text-align: center;" | - | style="text-align: center;" | +100% Base Gathering EXP | style="text-align: center;" | - |- | style="text-align: center;" |Air Elemental | style="text-align: center;" |3 | style="text-align: center;" |Gain X level Suffocation and Paralysis spell | style="text-align: center;" |Prestige Shop | style="text-align: center;" |Unlocks 2 new spells | style="text-align: center;" | - | style="text-align: center;" |Base spell output of the base +150% | style="text-align: center;" | - |- | style="text-align: center;" |O P M | style="text-align: center;" |5 | style="text-align: center;" |Clear Stage X without using Spells | style="text-align: center;" |250k Summon Dragon & Charm Spell | style="text-align: center;" |Changes lower rank spells | style="text-align: center;" | 2nd - Changes more lower rank spells. | style="text-align: center;" | -0.1s Stage Respawn | style="text-align: center;" | - |- | style="text-align: center;" |No Reincarnation | style="text-align: center;" |5 | style="text-align: center;" |Clear stage 250 without reincarnatining | style="text-align: center;" |Reach 1M Reinc Bonus | style="text-align: center;" |Small boost to battlefield damage, based on reinc bonus | style="text-align: center;" | Reinc Bonus gets a 4th bonus: Demonic Essence made this life | style="text-align: center;" | -0.1s Stage Respawn | style="text-align: center;" | - |- | style="text-align: center;" |Learn To Walk Again | style="text-align: center;" |5 | style="text-align: center;" |Clear stage 350/365/380 without use of Plaza (incl. perks), Slimes, Gen V2, and Classes | style="text-align: center;" |Beat stage 415 | style="text-align: center;" |Unlock Synergy | style="text-align: center;" | Unlock next Synergy page | style="text-align: center;" | Unlock next Synergy page | style="text-align: center;" | - |} Category:Challenges Category:Permanent